


Everything with you

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did Lilo again, I can't help it!</p><p>(NB this is fiction, fiction, fiction.  I do not know/own any of the characters)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything with you

**Author's Note:**

> I did Lilo again, I can't help it!
> 
> (NB this is fiction, fiction, fiction. I do not know/own any of the characters)

_You look great in that t-shirt, wish I could take it off …_

 

Liam’s phone pinged with the incoming text. Harry’s head whipped up from where he was reading in the corner of the hotel room they used as a games and movie room, away from where Niall and Louis were playing Fifa, loudly.

 

“That’s the third text in 10 minutes mate – and you’re blushing! Liam – who are you texting????” Harry grinned cheekily at his friend.

 

Liam blushed even more, although that was barely possible, and locked his screen. “No, it’s … no one. Just a friend.”

 

“Sure Liam. Just a friend.” Harry waggled his eyebrows and went back to his book, he could tell he wouldn’t get any information from Liam at the moment – but he was not going to give up.

 

*

 

“Oh fuck, Liam – that was fantastic.” Louis stretched out on his hotel bed, body sheened with sweat, still panting. Sex was always fantastic with Liam. He turned his head and smiled at Liam, who was equally sweaty and panting beside him. Liam grinned back and linked their hands between them.

 

“It’s you Lou. I’ve never … sex has never been like this for me. That’s all because of you.”

 

Louis smiled softly at Liam. He was always so honest and sincere, especially after they had been intimate. Louis wished he was able to be so open, but that just wasn’t him – and Liam understood this, because Liam was fabulous.

 

“Let’s get in the shower – I’m all sticky.” Louis wrinkled his nose and nodded towards the ensuite. “Come on – I want to blow you in the shower!” And he bolted off, leaving Liam chuckling before scrabbling quickly after him.

 

After a very long shower, the two were sat on Louis’ hotel balcony sharing a cigarette. Liam always loved being like this with Louis – quiet and comfortable together. He just wished that they could put a label on whatever it was that was going on between them. It had been 2 months since they first kissed but Louis still acted like nothing between them had changed in front of the other boys. It was only behind closed doors that he was like this with Liam – sexy, sweet and kind. Almost like they were in a real relationship.

 

He remembered that day that it had all changed between them.

 

_“Liam!” Louis bounded into Liam’s London flat, letting himself in. “Liam! Where the fuck are you?”_

_Liam stumbled out of the bedroom. “Napping Lou. Well – at least I was.”_

_“Oops. Sorry.” Louis didn’t look remotely sorry. He actually looked positively gleeful. “Liam – that melody we were working on yesterday – I’ve got it! Come and listen.”_

_Liam smiled and trailed after Louis as he headed for the keyboard in the corner of the living room. He then proceeded to play the most amazing piece – that fitted the song they were working on perfectly._

_“Lou,” Liam breathed. “You are so talented, that’s perfect.”_

_Louis flushed and looked over at Liam. That look – Liam was suddenly breathless. This had been happening to him a lot lately and only around Louis. Liam wasn’t stupid, he knew what this meant. He locked eyes with Louis._

_“Yeah? You … you really like it?” Louis seemed almost shy. His blue eyes shone and he bit his bottom lip as he looked at Liam, waiting for his response. There was nothing else Liam could do – he kissed him. Louis froze at first but, before Liam’s heart had sunk completely, Louis grabbed hold of his t-shirt and kissed him back._

_The next morning, Liam woke to Louis quietly getting dressed next to the bed. He then leaned over, kissed Liam gently on the forehead and just left. Later, at the studio, Louis acted as though nothing had happened. Liam had gone home, feeling a bit of a fool, but - about 10mins after he had gotten home – Louis was letting himself in and kissing him passionately before Liam had even closed the door._

_And so it had begun – amazing, sweet, passionate sex in private but matey bandmates in public. Liam knew how he felt about Louis, he wanted everything with him – but he really wasn’t sure if his feelings were reciprocated._

Louis noticed Liam gazing into the distance, looking pensive. He leaned over as he passed the cigarette back and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. “You OK?”

 

“Lou.” Liam looked at Louis, took a deep breath and forced himself to ask the question he had been putting off. “What’s going on? I mean between us. Harry asked me this morning, he wanted to know who I was texting. I … I just … um …”

 

Thankfully, Louis interrupted his stuttering. “Liam. Relax, we’re just having a bit of fun. We’re on tour, both single – what’s the harm?” Louis smiled up at Liam, but it wasn’t his normal smile and his eyes weren’t crinkling at the corners. Liam didn’t like that smile – he always wanted to see Louis happy, genuinely happy. But what could he do? Louis wanted a ‘bit of fun’. Liam knew that wasn’t what he wanted – but that was what Louis was offering. He smiled back and reached for the cigarette.

 

*

 

It was Harry who noticed something was up, later that night at the hotel. They were all in the one room again watching a movie, although Harry and Liam were the only two still awake.

 

“Liam.” Harry whispered, shuffling closer on the huge bed. “Are you OK? You’ve been quiet all afternoon. Is it about what I said this morning? I didn’t mean anything by it.” Harry looked so concerned, green eyes huge and biting down on his bottom lip. Liam didn’t want Harry to feel bad.

 

“No Haz, nothing you’ve done mate. Just feeling a bit down today.” He shrugged. Harry reached out and pulled him in for a classic Harry hug.

 

“Liam, why though? Can I help?”

 

“No, I just … I just got the wrong end of the stick about something. I’ll be fine. Night.” And he stood up and went back to his room, shoulders slumped miserably.

 

Harry looked around the room. Niall was totally out for the count, snoring on the other bed. Louis was on the sofa but Harry could tell he wasn’t asleep.

 

“Louis. I know you're awake you idiot. Do you know what’s wrong with Liam?”

 

To his horror and surprise, Louis’ eyes were full of tears as he sat up and turned to him.

 

“I think it’s because of me Haz. I’ve hurt him, his feelings I mean. All because I’m a coward.”

 

“What – what – I’m lost here Lou. Tell me what’s going on.” Harry suddenly drew in a sharp breath, loud in the quiet of the room. “It’s you! You who made Liam smile and blush at his phone. It was such a dopey smile, I knew it wasn’t just a mate. But – you?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis sniffed and hung his head. “We’ve been fooling around a bit. But I really like him. Today I told him it was just all a bit of fun. I didn’t mean it though. Ever since then he’s been off. And I tried texting him during the movie but he ignored me. He never ignores me.”

 

Louis looked so sad, Harry’s heart melted. He knew Louis found it difficult to open up about how he was feeling.

 

“But Louis, when did this all start?” Harry was still baffled, how did he not have any idea this was going on?

 

Louis sighed and slumped back against the cushions, “Well, at the start of our last long break really. So – about 2 months? Liam kissed me and I was so shocked but also kind of – not surprised? It was perfect, amazing really. So we just carried on, sleeping together but not telling anyone. Then, earlier this afternoon, Liam asked me what was going on with us. But I panicked Haz. Being in a serious relationship AND working together – they just don’t mix, right?” Louis looked at his friend, his blue eyes wild and questioning.

 

Harry thought for a moment. “Lou. You always look after us all, put the band’s interests first. Maybe this time you should put yourself first - just embrace the chance to be happy. Go and sort this out – now.”

 

Niall shuffled around on the bed and sat up abruptly. “Bloody hell Louis – you and Liam are perfect for each other. Just fucking go!”

 

Louis smiled at his friends and leapt up. “Wish me luck!” and, with that, he ran.

 

*

 

Liam closed the door to his hotel room and sat on the bed, head in his hands. He was so stupid to fall for Louis – he knows Louis and he doesn’t like to talk about how he really feels. Why did he try to force him to talk? Before Liam could spiral any further onto despair, there was a hammering on is door. Liam suspected Harry, come to ‘cheer him up’. He couldn’t ignore Harry, so he dragged himself to the door. As he flung it open he was met with the sight of Louis – hair sticking up in all directions and eyes shining.

 

“Liam,” Louis breathed and stepped forward, flinging himself at Liam. Liam grabbed Louis and held him close, felt Louis’ arms wrap around his waist. Louis spoke, his words slightly muffled against Liam’s shoulder. “Liam. I … I’m sorry. I was worried about the band – but some things are more important. I get that now.”

 

Liam was confused. “Louis. What are you talking about? And you don’t need to apologise.”

 

“No. I do because I lied. About how I feel about you. I … I love you. I mean, I’m in love with you.” With that, Louis pulled his head back, to look properly at Liam.

 

Liam could feel how wide he was smiling, but he was powerless to stop it.

 

“Lou – I’m in love with you too. And all the other stuff you’re worried about, we can sort it out – together. OK?”

 

Louis nodded and smiled back. “Yes – but later. Right now I need you to be naked and on the bed.” Liam took Louis’ hand and led them over to his bed.

 

As they kissed, their hands frantically taking each other’s clothes off, Liam knew it was different this time. Not ‘just sex’. They were in love. And it would last – no one would ever be more perfect for him than Louis. His Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed?!? 
> 
> As always, any kudos/comments make me very happy x


End file.
